Superman
| alias = Clark Kent | age = 33Weisman, Greg. "Ask Greg question #12525". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | race = Kryptonian | gender = Male | hair colour = Black | relatives = Superboy (clone) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Superhuman Strength; Heat vision; Super strength; X-ray vision; Super breath; Invulnerability; Super hearing; Freezing breath; Flight | weaknesses = Kryptonite | first = 1 | voice = Nolan North }} Superman (born Kal-El, later took the name Clark Kent) is a Kryptonian superhero from Metropolis, and a member of the Justice League. He is the genetic template of Superboy, making him somewhat equivalent to the boy's biological father, although he disputes this. Personality As Superman, Clark gives off a natural stoic and impressive presence, which seems to naturally cause those around him to stare in awe. He seems quick to take command of situations, which makes him one of the League's more prominent leaders and public figures. As a member of the League, he seems to have a good working relationship with his team, and is able to handle most situations with a cool and calm head. However, this normally control appearance breaks slightly when in the vicinity of his clone, Superboy. The fact that Cadmus created a copy of him, seems to have unnerved the Man of Steel, to the point where he is visibly reluctant to be in the presence of the boy and attempts to escape interaction with him as the earliest opportunity. He appears uncertain and even afraid of having to take any role in the education, raising or mentoring of Superboy, and instead tries desperately to divert responsibility to other people such as Batman and Red Tornado. When Batman claims that Superman is the equivalent of Superboy's father, this provokes a shocking explosion of anger in a public setting. Hints of Clark's Midwestern upbringing shines through on occasion, such as his unintentional awkwardness in uncomfortable situations, and his love of All-American things such as a simple slice of Apple Pie. Characteristics Superman resembles a tall, muscular, black-haired Caucasian male. As Superman, he wears a blue uniform with a red-and-yellow 'S' symbol on his chest, and a red cape. When he is being Clark Kent however, he wears a loose fitting suit that hides his impressive physical appearance and his trade mark horn-rimmed glasses. History Present in Metropolis.]] On July 4, Superman called the rest of the Justice League at the Hall of Justice, informing them about a fire at Project Cadmus. Batman saw this as an opportunity to investigate Cadmus, but the League was distracted by Zatara's request to help prevent the sorceror Wotan from blocking out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. Superman was later present, along with the rest of the League, following the destruction of the ground-level Cadmus facility in Washington, D.C.. He was introduced to his clone Superboy for the first time, although he initially had mixed reactions to the existence of his clone which caused some tension between them. After the matter was explained, he tried to talk to Superboy again, but found this uncomfortable and flew away to help deal with Blockbuster. Powers & Abilities Superman has the normal abilities of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. The abilities confirmed in the series to date are: * Super strength * Flight * Super Speed * X-Ray Vision * Invulnerability ''' * '''Super Breath * Super hearing * Freezing Breath * Heat vision Relationships Superboy Superboy is Superman's genetic clone. During incubation at Cadmus Labs, Superboy was programmed to both take over from Superman if Superman ever died and to defeat Superman if Superman ever went bad. He respects Superman, to the extent that Aqualad was able to convince him to resist the G-Gnome's telepathic control by asking "What would Superman do?" Superboy first met Superman shortly after the destruction of the Cadmus facility. Although Superboy appeared hopeful about the meeting, Superman was shocked, possibly disgusted, by the existence of a clone. This caused some tension between the two of them. After the matter had been explained, Superman attempted to talk to Superboy, saying that the League would figure something out for him, but he clearly found it uncomfortable and quickly excused himself. Superman is troubled by the existence of Superboy and since their first meeting has actively avoided Superboy and tried to push responsibility of him onto Batman and Red Tornado. He denies to take part as one of the supervisor of Young Justice, possibly because Superboy is in it. Even when Superboy directly asked Superman to help him figure out the extent of his powers, Superman refused and quickly left. Batman, having experience of raising Robin as a son, spoke to Superman privately. Superman claimed that he was just a constant reminder of what Superboy was not, but Batman said that Superman was "dead wrong" and that "This boy needs his father." This angered Superman, who insisted he was not the boy's father and stormed away. Batman As two of the leading members of the Justice League and founders, Superman and Batman seem to share a respectable working relationship. They seem to rarely see eye to eye on methods to dealing with situations, both in the field and off, but they are willing to hear each other out, and defer opinion to one another depending on the situation. In recent time, Batman has grown concerned about Superman's behavior, regarding the introduction of his clone, Superboy. The fact Superman has actively avoided the boy and even attempted to pass him off on people like Batman and Red Tornado, has led Batman to attempt to talk to him about it, stating "The boy needs his father". Unfortunately, this statement resulted in Superman angrily denying responsibility for the boy before storming off. Still, Batman remains optimistic that Superman would eventually accept Superboy. Production background Superman was the only character outside the main cast of 6 that was auditioned. This was because the producers wanted the same actor to play Superman and Superboy, his clone. Both parts are played by Nolan North. Notes *Superman's reluctance to associate personally with Superboy is a direct connection to the events of what happened in the comics. It was many years after Superboy's inroduction that Superman welcomed him into his family and gave him the name Kon-El and Conner Kent. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Superhero Category:Justice League